undertale_vnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Snowdin
Đối với bản nhạc có tên tương tự, xem Snowdin Town. Snowdin là một thị trấn mà nhân vật chính gặp phải sau khi họ rời khỏi Tàn Tích và đi qua Rừng Snowdin. Thị trấn là nơi sinh sống của nhiều thành viên của Vệ Binh Hoàng Gia, có lẽ là do thị trấn lân cận lối vào lòng đất, nơi mà những con người có thể rơi vào. Khởi hành từ thị trấn mất nhân vật chính đến Thác Nước bằng cách đi bộ hoặc, bằng cách quá giang một chuyến đi với Người Lái Đò, đến Thác Nước hoặc Nhiệt Địa. Mặc dù ở dưới lòng đất, Snowdin được bao phủ trong một lớp băng và tuyết vĩnh cửu và vì trời lạnh nên chủ yếu những con quái vật có bộ lông dày mới sống ở đây"Trên đường đi, một số người mờ nhạt quyết định họ thích cái lạnh và dựng trại ở Snowdin." - Chủ Cửa Hàng Snowdin hoặc những con quái vật chịu được lạnh. Cốt truyện chính Lối chơi Trung Lập Sau khi hoàn thành các câu đố được tạo bởi Papyrus và Sans trong Rừng Snowdin, nhân vật chính đi qua Thị Trấn Snowdin và đối mặt với Papyrus trong trận đấu. Nếu nhân vật chính bị đánh bại, Papyrus sẽ nhốt họ vào căn lều. Sau khi Papyrus bị đánh bại, nhân vật chính có thể rời Snowdin đến Thác Nước, khu vực chính tiếp theo trong trò chơi. Lối chơi Diệt Chủng Khi nhân vật chính giết chết tất cả mọi người trong Rừng Snowdin, thị trấn Snowdin và các tòa nhà của nó trở nên hoàn toàn vắng vẻ ngoại trừ Nhóc Quái, người tin rằng Undyne sẽ bảo vệ họ. Một ghi chú trong cửa hàng có nội dung "Xin đừng làm tổn thương gia đình tôi", trong khi con của chủ nhà trọ được thay thế bằng một mồi nhử. Gõ cửa ở phía bắc Snowdin dẫn đến không có phản ứng, và Sói Băng không còn ném băng nữa. Khi nhân vật chính đối mặt với Papyrus, anh ta lưu ý hành vi kỳ quặc của nhân vật chính và bàn tay họ phủ đầy "bụi". Do đó, Papyrus cố gắng giúp nhân vật chính trở thành một người tốt hơn. Một khi Papyrus bị giết, anh ta vẫn tin rằng nhân vật chính có thể thay đổi và hứa rằng họ có thể làm tốt hơn một chút. Sau cái chết của Papyrus, nhân vật chính có thể tiếp tục đến Thác Nước. Cửa Hàng Snowdin Cửa Hàng Snowdin là tòa nhà đầu tiên mà nhân vật chính gặp phải sau khi vào Thị trấn Snowdin, với Điểm LƯU và Hộp bên cạnh. Nó có một tòa nhà nhỏ hơn kết nối nó với Quán Trọ Snowed. Đây là cửa hàng đầu tiên mà nhân vật chính bắt gặp trong trò chơi. Một con thỏ màu tím điều hành cửa hàng, và nhân vật chính có thể hỏi cô ấy phải làm gì ở Snowdin và về lịch sử của thị trấn. Cô ấy rất tích cực về tương lai của lòng đất."Nhưng... tất cả chúng ta đều biết sâu xa rằng tự do đang đến, phải không?" - Chủ cửa hàng Snowdin Con thỏ điều hành Quán Trọ Snowed là em gái của cô. Quán Trọ Snowed Quán Trọ Snowed là một tòa nhà trong đó nhân vật chính có thể ngủ và phục hồi máu lên tới 30 HP (bất kể HP "tối đa" của họ) hay tất cả HP của họ. Mặc dù giá phòng là 80 G, nhân vật chính vẫn được hoàn tiền vì họ chỉ ở lại trong "hai phút". Nếu nhân vật chính không có 80G khi ban đầu họ cố gắng thuê phòng, chủ quán trọ cho phép họ ở miễn phí trong tất cả các lần truy cập tiếp theo. Ngoài ra, chủ nhà trọ tính giá đầy đủ cho tất cả các lần truy cập nếu nhân vật chính trả 80G cho lần lưu trú đầu tiên của họ. Sau khi nhân vật chính thuê một căn phòng, họ lên lầu và nằm trên giường một lát. Ba con quái vật trắng ngáy một bản trong phòng bên cạnh. Giai điệu ngáy giống như bản nhạc "'' Determination", và được gọi là "mus_snoresymphony" trong các tệp trò chơi. Thư viện Snowdin Thư viện Snowdin, viết sai chính tả là "LIBRARBY" trên bảng hiệu thay vì chữ "LIBRARY" (Thư viện), là một tòa nhà gần giữa Snowdin. Xung quanh một cái bàn, hai biên tập viên báo và một con Loox có mặt Một biên tập viên thảo luận về cách họ tạo nội dung mặc dù không bao giờ có nhiều báo cáo "''There's so little to report that we just fill it with comics and games." - Newspaper editor #1 trong khi những người khác nói về lịch sử của họ bằng các tìm kiếm từ."Tôi nghĩ rằng họ là một sự lãng phí thời gian. Nhưng hãy nhìn tôi bây giờ... Tôi là người tạo từ tìm kiếm số một trong toàn bộ công trình lòng đất!" - Biên tập viên báo #2 Loox nhìn nhân vật chính và thấy trò chơi nào làm phiền họ nhiều nhất. Tùy thuộc vào những gì đã được chọn trong Tờ tìm từ Monster Kidz, Loox trả lời tương ứng. Một con thằn lằn cũng có mặt, nhận xét về nhận thức của họ về lỗi chính tả của thư viện. Tương tác với giá sách cung cấp truyền thuyết và truyện cười. Grillby Quán Một số quái vật lang thang tại Grillby Quán, bao gồm Tiểu Cẩu, người chơi bài với chính nó, Dogamy và Dogaressa, Doggo, Đại Cẩu, Grillby và vài người khác. Sans cũng thường xuyên đi chơi ở Grillby và thậm chí đôi khi còn diễn hài kịch. Nhà Papyrus and Sans Nếu Papyrus được tha, nhân vật chính có thể vào nhà và hẹn hò hoặc đi chơi. Ngôi nhà có tầng dưới cùng bao gồm phòng khách và nhà bếp, và tầng hai có phòng của Papyrus ở bên trái và phòng của Sans ở bên phải. Sói Băng và phía Bắc thị trấn Lối ra phía bắc của phần chính của Thị Trấn Snowdin dẫn đến một căn phòng dài ngang. Ở phía bên phải của căn phòng, Sói Băng ném băng xuống dòng sông phía đông; băng này cuối cùng đi đến LÕI. Ở phía bên trái của căn phòng này, một vài NPC đang chơi trò "Quái vật và Con người" trước nhà của họ trong khi người chăm sóc của họ nhìn vào. Nếu nhân vật chính rời khỏi căn phòng này qua lối ra phía bắc, họ đến một căn phòng nhỏ nối với nước. Sau khi nhân vật chính đến Nhiệt Địa, đây là nơi Người Lái Đò đón và thả họ xuống Thị Trấn Snowdin. Khu vực này cũng là nơi Bài hát Số sai phát nếu giá trị "vui vẻ" nằm trong phạm vi từ 2 đến 39 và nếu cuộc gọi chưa từng xảy ra trước đây. Câu đố Đối với các câu đố của khu vực, xem Snowdin/Câu đố. Thông tin cơ sở * Tên của thị trấn là một cách chơi chữ của cụm từ "snowed in." ** Ngoài ra, "Snowed Inn" cũng là một cách chơi chữ của cả tên thị trấn và cụm từ "snowed in". * Trong bản dịch tiếng Nhật, "Snowdin" đã được đổi thành "Snowful". ** "Snowed Inn" đã được đổi thành "Snotel", đó là một cách chơi chữ của "tuyết" và "khách sạn". * Sau khi đặt phòng tại Quán Trọ Snowed, nhân vật chính vẫn có thể di chuyển xung quanh và tương tác với các đồ vật trước khi được chuyển sang phòng của họ. Nói chuyện với chủ nhà trọ trong quá trình chuyển đổi khiến cô ấy nói, "Gì? Không, bạn không thể có chìa khóa thứ hai!" de:Snowdin en:Snowdin es:Snowdin ja:Snowdin pt-br:Nevada ru:Сноудин uk:Сноудін zh:雪町 Thể_loại:Địa điểm Thể_loại:Snowdin